


Arranged

by lime_and_lemon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lime_and_lemon/pseuds/lime_and_lemon
Summary: Killua Zoldyck is a prince and once he turns eighteen he is set to wed a boy named Gon Freecs.
Relationships: Gon - Relationship, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Arranged

**Author's Note:**

> First story tee hee hope you enjoy!! My wattpad is slim-thick-hisoka. This first chapter is very short, I’m hoping to write shorter chapters but more of them so I don’t run out of ideas

It was two days until Killua’s eighteenth birthday. 

Currently, he laid in bed letting the sunlight peak through his curtains and warm his body. He sighed and got out of bed. He groaned at the thought of spending his birthday getting married to someone he didn’t know. 

He showered, got dressed, and left his room to go eat breakfast with his family. Once he got downstairs he narrowed his eyes at his brothers husband. Hisoka. “Why is he here?” Killua questioned.

“He’s apart of our family now.” Said Silva.

“Kil, shut up.” Illumi growled.

“It’s okay, illu, I forgive my brother in law.” 

Killua sat down next to his older brother, Milluki, and scooted his chair away. 

“So, Killua, you know your birthday is coming soon.”

“What about it?” Killua answered full knowing where this conversation was going.

“We have guests arriving later today and please be respectful. It is the king Ging Freeces, His wife Alicia, and their son who is your age, Gon.” Silva told him. 

“Whatever, I’m going to the village today.” Killua stood up and started walking towards the gates. 

“Back back by noon, Killua!” 

Ignoring his father, he walked out and started on towards the small village that sat at the base of a hill, it was relatively small but big enough to house all of his subjects. 

He put a hood over his head to conceal his very noticeable white hair. He walked along the road that held many different stores and that many people walked along. While walking towards a taylor to get fitted for a suit he suddenly fell back. 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going!” A hand stuck itself out for killua to grab onto. He did and was pulled up to face a boy about the same height as him with beautiful brown eyes and tall green hair. 

“No, no, I’m sorry. I was looking at the ground. I’m Killua, by the way.” He introduced himself not realizing he kept his grip on the other boys hand. 

“I-I’m Gon!” 

“Nice to meet you, Gon. Where are you headed?” 

“I’m just walking around, I just arrived here today.” 

“Really? Well, I could… show you around if you want?” Killua suddenly became timid in front of Gon. 

“Really? That would be great! Thank you.” 

Killua told him about all of the best sights to see while walking further down the sidewalk. They seemed to hit it off pretty well, they were into a lot of the same things, and liked a lot of the same foods. Soon enough the clock showed eleven-thirty. “Shit! I’ve gotta be somewhere, it was super nice to meet you Gon! I hope we can hang out again!” Killua panicked as he realized he would be late to meeting his new spouse.

Not that he cared at all anyway. 

He ran through town, up the hill, and to his bedroom where he started getting ready to meet the mysterious person. 

“Killua, the guests are here!” Killuas mother told him through his bedroom door. 

“Just give me a minute! I’m not ready!” He quickly buttoned his shirt, tied his tie, and put a blazer on. He tried to tame his hair but he quickly gave up on it. He emerged from his room looking extremely snazzy and very well put together. Of course, he was very nervous, but he took some deep breaths and started walking down the stairs. 

“Killua, this is the Freeces family, this is Ging, Alicia, and Gon.” A butler introduced then backed away. 

“Gon..” Killua gasped.

“Killua!” The two hugged. 

“Thank god it’s you, I thought I had to get married to someone I’ve never met.” 

The two were excused from the room and Killua lead him out to the garden where they talked some more about what they wanted their wedding to be like. They both didn’t want to get married right then, but they grew very fond of each other over the next few hours.

Was it possible to fall in love within a day?


End file.
